For How Long?
by Team Dai-Gurren
Summary: After Hijikata makes a comment about being love-struck, Sougo becomes increasingly violent towards him, more so than usual. When the two get into a heated argument, feelings that have been hidden for years are brought to the surface, and Sougo learns exactly who it is Hijikata has been in love with for so long. HijikataxSougo Yaoi Oneshot. Contains lemon.


_Leiko: This's Yuu's holiday gift: A HijikataxOkita yaoi oneshot. We're not as knowledgable on Gintama as her, but we tried our best!_

Kyo: So you'd better enjoy it, Yuu!

**Yuu: I'm sure I will! We do not own Gintama, the characters, or anything in this!**

_**WARNING: Rated M for lemon! GUY+GUY=SEX! **_

* * *

"Why is life so difficult, Sougo?" A man asked, turning to his right-hand-man. Sougo looked over at him, and gave him a thoughtful look. "If you think it's so difficult, I can end yours for you, Hijikata-san," he said, as he pulled out a bazooka from who-knows-where. Hijikata shot to his feet, and drew his sword. "Don't even _think_ about it, Sougo," he said, trying to get him to back down.

Sougo shrugged. "Too late," he said, as he started firing, completely ignoring the fact that they were still inside the Shinsengumi headquarters. As Hijikata ran, his subordinate chased him, continuously firing at him, destroying the building in the process. "Quit screwing around, Sougo!" Hijikata yelled over his shoulder, as he jumped to his left to avoid the next shot.

"I'm just screwing with _you_, Hijikata-san!" He yelled back, still trying to end his life. "T-Toshi! Sougo! What are you two doing?!" The two froze, hearing their commander's voice. "Sorry Kondo-san, I was just trying to take care of a pest problem," responded Sougo. Kondo narrowed his eyes. "Clean this place up or I'll-" He froze mid-sentence, as he suddenly looked over to the entrance of the grounds.

An attractive young brunette girl was walking by, and she seemed to have caught Kondo's attention. "O-Otae-san!" He exclaimed, as he started off after the girl. Hijikata sighed, as he snatched the bazooka from Sougo's hands. "Enough of that, Sougo. I'm not in the mood to have to run for my life. Go stop our love-struck crazed commander, will you?" He asked.

Sougo's expression suddenly turned serious, and he glared at him. "Fine. But what would _you_ know about being love-struck?" He questioned, before walking off. Hijikata sighed as he watched him leave. "If you only knew," he said, before leaving the grounds himself. He wandered through the town, wondering what the hell was up with Sougo.

"No! Not there you damn dog!" Hijikata's attention was caught by a familiar voice. Glancing to the side, he saw a man with naturally wavy and silver hair. He seemed to be walking that beast he calls a dog. "Sadaharu! You can't take a shit by the house! If you're going to take one, do it in the Shinsengumi headquarters!" He said, pulling on the over-sized leash.

"Just where the hell do you think you're telling him to shit, huh Gintoki?" Questioned Hijikata. The man froze, before turning to look at him. "O-oh, H-Hijikata-san! What a pleasant surprise! I was just walking the dog! Care to take him from me?" He asked in a serious tone. Hijikata glared at him. "Why the hell would I need that _thing_?" He asked, and the dog growled at him.

"Don't call Sadaharu a thing! He's the best dog in the world!" Hearing a high-pitched voice, Hijikata looked up to see the girl from Yorozuya hanging over the balcony. She was eating that disgusting snack she called food: pickled seaweed. "How can you _possibly_ eat that stuff?" Asked Hijikata, obviously disgusted. "Move over, China."

From the room behind her, Hijikata saw Sougo appear... With yet another bazooka. "Goodbye Vice-Captain. Why don't you suck on some mayonnaise in the afterlife?" He said, before firing at Hijikata. "Are you insane, Sougo?!" He yelled, as he dodged the shot. "Not at all, Hijikata-san," Sougo responded nonchalantly, as he fired more rounds.

Not wanting him to hit any innocent people, Hijikata decided he'd just have to escape. But as he ran away, he couldn't help but continue to wonder what was up with Sougo. He would normally never go after him that much in such a short amount of time. And the second time was completely unprotected! But as he thought about it, he figured he must have been upset about the incident earlier, when Sougo snapped at him about being love-struck.

He must have been thinking of Mitsuba...

* * *

"Yamazaki! Put that racket away or I'll kick your ass!" Yelled Hijikata, as he kicked Yamazaki into a wall. "B-but you already did, Vice-Captain!" He complained, as he tried to run away. "Get your ass back here!" Exclaimed Hijikata, as he started to chase him down. "Toshi! Knock it off!" Hijikata turned to see Kondo standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Kondo-san," said Hijikata, as he stopped chasing Yamazaki to speak with his commander. "Did Sougo find you earlier?" He asked, and Kondo raised an eyebrow. "I haven't seen him since this morning when I yelled at you two. Why, can you not find him?" Hijikata shrugged. "Haven't been looking. I had just told him to get you to quit following Otae-san around, but apparently he didn't follow up on that."

Kondo's expression suddenly brightened. "That reminds me, Otae-san should be leaving for work soon~" With that, he ran out the entrance, just as Sougo was walking in. "Hey, Sougo!" Hijikata called, getting the younger's attention. "Come over here!" Sougo scowled, but obeyed none the less. Hijikata studied him as he approached, making sure he wasn't carrying any more weapons, but he seemed unarmed.

"What is it, Hijikata-san?" He asked, obviously not happy about having to speak with him. Hijikata narrowed his eyes. "What's up with you today?" He questioned, curious as to what was bugging the captain. "Nothing. Is that all?" He asked, as he started to turn away.

"Is this about Mitsuba?" Hijikata asked quietly, and Sougo turned on him. "Don't," he responded, getting visibly upset. "Don't even start." Hijikata took a step forward. "Why not? That's obviously what your upset about... So why shouldn't I ask?" Sougo glared at him. "You're pissing me off, Hijikata. Keep on like this I _will_ seriously try to kill you."

Hijikata returned his glare with one of his own. "Then go ahead and try." With speed Hijikata could barely keep up with, Okita ran into his room and grabbed his sword. By the look of blood lust in his eyes, Hijikata could tell Sougo wasn't messing around: He was seriously going to try to kill him. Sougo rushed at him, his sword already drawn.

Hijikata drew his own from his side just in time to block Sougo's first strike. Okita Sougo was the best swordsman in the Shinsengumi. If Hijikata couldn't solve their issue soon, he could truly end up dead. "What's wrong, Sougo?! Spill it before I make you!" He exclaimed, as he defended himself from another blow. "Like you could, Hijikata!" Responded Sougo, as he countered Hijikata's attack.

"I know you're thinking about the situation with Mitsuba... Do you _really_ think she'd want us fighting?!" Questioned Hijikata. He could tell he struck a nerve, since Sougo's attacks were becoming more fierce. "I _said_ not to bring her into this!" Yelled Okita. "She's dead, so stop bringing her up! She died without being with the one she truly loved, and it's _your_ fault!"

Sougo broke Hijikata's defense for a split second, and managed to cut his arm. "I thought I told you why I couldn't be with her?!" Responded Hijikata, as Sougo's attacks started pressuring him. "It doesn't change the fact she loved you and you broke her heart! I don't care if you actually loved her! You rejected her anyway!" Exclaimed Sougo.

Hijikata shook his head. If he didn't tell him now, he'd really end up regretting it. If he survived this fight, that is. "You're right Sougo, I _did_ love her. But it wasn't like how I explained it before," he said, attempting to reason with him. "I loved her, but I wasn't _in_ love with her!" Sougo hesitated for a moment in confusion, and Hijikata took the opportunity to take the offensive.

"What are you talking about?!" Questioned Sougo. "I needed you to understand why I couldn't be with her... but I only told you I loved her so that I wouldn't have to tell you the truth!" Hijikata said, as he started pressuring Sougo, pushing him back. "What?! What truth?!" Sougo asked, starting to lose his composure.

"It... It wasn't her that I loved!" Yelled Hijikata. As Sougo took a step back, he tripped over Yamazaki's racket, and he slammed against the wall behind him. Hijikata quickly pinned him to the wall, before he had a chance to counter. Sougo was the better swordsmen, but in a contest of pure strength, Hijikata had the upper hand.

"It's _you_... Always has been, always will be," he said quietly. Sougo's eyes widened in shock and confusion. His grip on the sword weakened, and it fell to the ground. Hijikata sheathed his own, and tossed it to the side, though he didn't move from his spot. "You... love_ me_?" Sougo asked quietly, unsure if he had heard him right, and Hijikata nodded. "Why..." Sougo whispered.

"Why didn't you ever tell me, dumbass?!" He exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hand. If Hijikata didn't know better, he'd almost think Sougo was crying. "When you first came to the dojo, I was jealous... Everyone liked you more than me, and I saw my sister was falling for you... And I couldn't come between that. No matter how much I wanted to..." Hijikata shook his head, unsure what he was getting at. "Sougo... what're you-"

He was cut off as Sougo pressed his lips against his. It was just a light pressure, but Hijikata's entire body was on fire because of it. Sougo started to pull away, but Hijikata wasn't having it. He wrapped his arm around the younger's waist, and pulled him back in. Sougo was caught off guard by the force and passion in the kiss, but melted into it nonetheless.

He wrapped his arms around Hijikata's neck, trying to minimize the distance between them as much as possible. He hesitated for a moment when he felt Hijikata's tongue asking for entrance, but opened his mouth in surprise when his bottom lip was bit. Hijikata was free to explore the younger's mouth, to taste him... breathe him in.

The only thing he was reluctant about was pulling back for air. He grabbed Sougo's hand, and dragged him into the closest vacant room. He pushed him against the wall, and kissed him deeply once more. Sougo's back slid down the wall, until the two hit the ground. "If we get caught... I'm seriously going to kill you," he said breathlessly.

Hijikata laughed as he started to remove Sougo's uniform and his own. He only saw it as useless cloth that was in the way. "I've survived until now, haven't I?" He asked, before he nipped Sougo's neck. "_Ah_, only because I _let_ you live. Don't forget that!" He responded. Hijikata chuckled as he let his hands roam over Sougo's body. "I'll try to remember."

He licked and sucked on the area on Sougo's neck that he bit earlier,_ finally_ being able to mark him as his own. He wanted to make sure others knew that he belonged to someone. He took great joy in toying with Sougo's body, hearing him moan in pleasure beneath him. But as much as he wanted to savor the moment, Hijikata had waited far too long to claim Sougo to hold off any longer.

He brought three fingers up to Sougo's mouth, who took them in, knowing what was coming next. Okita made sure to lather them thoroughly before allowing him to remove them. Hijikata traced one finger around Sougo's entrance before pushing it in. He squirmed a bit at the unusual feeling, and spread his legs further apart.

"Someone's eager," Hijikata whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down Sougo's spine and a blush over his face. "I could say the same to you- _Ah_!" He let out a surprised moan as a second finger was inserted. He scissored his fingers in an out, wanting to prepare Sougo as much as he could. To help distract him from the third finger, Hijikata took Okita's member into his mouth.

As pleasurable as it was for him, it did little to help him ignore the pain. Sure that he was prepared as he could be, Hijikata removed his fingers from Sougo, and positioned himself in front of his exit. Okita gripped Hijikata's shoulders as he entered him. He did the best he could to muffle his screams, not wanting anyone to hear them.

As much as Hijikata wanted to thrust back into the pleasurable heat, he waited to let Sougo adjust. Though Okita was,_ he_ wasn't a sadist. At least, that was the plan. But when Sougo rolled his hips, Hijikata lost any control he had. He immediately pulled out, and thrusted right back in, hearing beautiful screams of pleasure come from Okita.

He continued to thrust into the one he'd finally marked as his own after so long, and it felt _wonderful_. Hijikata had never imagined how much pleasure it would bring him. Just hearing Sougo's screams was enough to send him over the edge. But he didn't have to wait long, as he felt Okita constrict around him. Sougo wrapped his arms around Hijikata's neck, and bit into his shoulder deeply, causing him to grunt in pain.

Hijikata reached down to help Okita come to his release. After thrusting into the tight heat once more, Hijikata too reached his limit, and emptied his hot liquid into his lover. Hijikata collapsed onto Sougo in exhaustion, and pulled out of him. His hair was drenched in sweat, and Hijikata brushed it lightly off of his forehead. He leaned down to capture his lips in one more kiss.

"You have... _no_ idea how long I've waited for that," he said, and Okita smirked. "Same here."

* * *

"Yamazaki! How many _damn_ times have I told you to get rid of that _damn_ racket!?" Screamed Hijikata, as he once again was chasing his underling around the grounds. "S-sorry Vice-Captain!" Yamazaki called back, before cutting the corner and running into the building. "Why you! Get back here!" He started after him again, when a sword was swung inches from his neck.

He jump back, just barely avoiding the attack. "Sougo! What the hell are you doing?!" He questioned, seeing Okita standing in front of him. He had his headphones in, listening to his mp3, which was built into his katana. "You were in the way, Hijikata-san," he said, removing his earphones. "Wha- how the hell am _I_ in the way?! Move over!"

Sougo glared at him, before pulling out his bazooka, and pointing it at his face. "If you're in the afterlife, you won't be in my way any longer. See ya, Hijikata-san," he said, before pulling the trigger. It almost it Toshiro dead on, sending him flying backwards in a cloud of smoke. He was dazed for a few minutes before coming to.

When the smoke finally cleared, Hijikata sat up. "Dammit Sougo! You're _so_ dead!" He looked up, but was surprised at what he found. There was a trail of mayonnaise bottles, each about two feet apart. He got up, and followed the trail around the building, where they led back into the building. When he looked up, he saw Okita standing in the doorway smirking, holding one of the bottles.

Sougo turned, and headed back into the building. "I guess I can hold off on killing him... for _now_, at least."

* * *

_Leiko: So how'd you like your gift, Yuu?_

**Yuu: That was brilliantly amazing... with the comedy, and yaoi, and... all that. Thank you guys!**

Kyo: Uh-huh! Wait... you got some uh... well _a lot_ of blood right there (*points to her nose*)

**Yuu: I'll live... **

_Leiko: Oh-kay. Please Review!_


End file.
